From U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,580, it is known to reinforce the tightening ear by an outer clip of a substantially stronger material which is placed over the ear and is narrowed together with the same. The clip constitutes an additional component which increases the production cost and complicates the installation of the hose clamp. Moreover, the tightening ear reinforced by the clip constitutes an additional imbalance for rotating parts.
Other ways of reinforcing the tightening ear are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,555. There, the tightening ear is formed of two layers or again reinforced by externally applied clips or brackets. This results in the disadvantages explained above.